Faction high
by why-food-so-good
Summary: divergent goes to highschool
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is another divergent fan fiction so enjoy I guess? And yes I do not own divergent. If I did my writing would not look like I rushed.-Beth

"Tris….TRIS!" says a familiar voice. The voice starts shaking me and I let out a groan. "Bluuuuhhhrgg" I groan. I am awoken more buy some loud beeping. I open my eyes to find out that my brother Caleb is shaking me. I push him aside and out the door. "UGHHHH" I groan as I look at the clock. I haul myself over to my closet and open it. I look through it carelessly. I pull out really short shorts and a black t-shirt that exposed my collar and my shoulders along with my neck. I look over my shoulder and look in the mirror. I forgot my bra. I quickly undress put it on and redress. Then I look at myself in the mirror. I almost look flawless but I still need make up. I apply thick eyeliner under my eyes and on my eyes too. Then I apply black eyeshadow and then mascara. I put my heels by the door and walk to the kitchen, where my mother and father are making pancakes and bacon. Caleb of course is studying in his room, or at least I thought he was but my parents told me he was out the door in an hour before me. He always wants to be early, to everything. I grab a plate and sit down to the table. "Good morning baby girl" my father says. I hate when he calls me that, but I let him because he knows what is going to happen today. Last week we picked the faction we wanted to be in. That is why we are going to faction high. So we learn to be like the faction we chose. I ate quickly and grabbed my new black (with spikes) backpack. I also grabbed my laptop, phone, and my sketchbook. Then I put on my black heels (also with gold spikes) and headed out the door. My father had also bought me a new black Lamborghini, so I could drive myself to school. I clicked the button on my keys so the car doors opened. The car door swung up into the air and I got in. I put the keys into ignition, and put on my favorite song, El Taxi.

…Page Break…...

I got to school in about 15 minutes and imminently saw 5 buildings. One was black and white, one was just all black, one was grey, and another was red and yellow, and the last one was blue. I walked up to the all-black building guessing it was the dauntless one. "Hello I am Tori your art teacher and history teacher too!" says a girl with long black hair that went past her back. She stood behind a table, wearing black flats and a black sweater. "Tris Prior" I say just like my father told me to say. "Oh my god, you are the Tris Prior?" she asks in a high pitched voice. Oh no. She recognized my father's last name, and now she knows who I am. Of course everyone I meet is like that, because my father is famous in the government business. "Yeah it's me alright" I say casually. But inside I am freaking out. Since i went to a private school last year I wasn't used to people freaking out over my name. She calms down and gives me my locker number, combination, my class schedule, and a map of the school. I say thank you and move on into the building, where I find at least 100- 200 students in there. I freeze." Hey look who it is, it's….TRIS PRIOR?" says someone from down the hall. Every noise stops and everyone heads turn. They look strait at me. Screams erupt from the crowd and running footsteps too. I run as fast as my heels carry me. I cut a corner and slide into the girl's bathroom. "Hello, I am Christina" says a girl that is my size, as she walks over to me. "Aren't you going to freak out because I am Tris Prior?" I say. "No silly why would I do that, is it because the whole school mobbed you, well I understand that but nah I'm not going to attack you" She says normally. I smile at her and ask her if she wanted to be friends. She said yes and we checked our schedules. Me and her are in the same classes all day, so we will always be in the same class. We walk out of the bathroom together and off to class, talking about boys and who is cute and who is not cute. When we get to class I notice people are staring at me. So is the teacher. She beckons me to her desk but I quickly take my seat, next to a boy who looks about my age. He looks at me up and down, greed like but I turn away and look on my other side. I am sitting next to another boy about 18, who is really cute. But I turn away and look to the board. When class is over a boy runs over to me. He has about a tannish skin and handsome brown eyes. "Hey cutie, what is your name" he says as he looks at me. "Tris and yours" I say flirting with him. "Zeke" he says his brown eyes shimmer a bit. I sigh as I look into his eyes. "Umm hello beautiful, the bell rang" he says as I shake myself out of my daze. He walks into class with me, and I notice a boy about 18 look at me and Zeke. He makes a question face. Zeke makes another face back but I don't see it. He takes my hand and walks me to the back of the room where he sits my butt in the seat across from him. The guy that made a question face at Zeke earlier walked back to where I was sitting, moved me from my seat, and sat down and pushed me to the side. I rudely pushed , or as I say shoved him off my chair and sat back down. You could not believe what happened next

HELLO HOW DID YOU LIKE THIS STORY. I KNOW IT WAS LONG AND IT HAD A CLIFF HANGER BUT I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED. LIKE PLEASE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. THX- BETH.


	2. Chapter 2

**hello ppl! I am back with another chapter! Hope u enjoy. Plus I am doing this on my tabletnso sorry if it is bad.-Beth** The big 18 year old looked at me like I was crazy. He looked to Zeke then back to me. What was he doing? His face turnedmsoft and sat across from me. "Sorry about that. I always sit by Zeke but now I guess your his new buddy now" he laughed softly. I felt like butterfly's were in my stomach. He is hot now that I look at him more skillfully. Huh I thought to myself. Where can I get his number. We talked some more after class and I found out his name was Tobias. Well now I know that I will be hanging with him. When I got home my parents were talking to someone. I wondered who it was. I walked to my room and called Christina. She tod me she couldn't talk so I called Tobias. A voice yelled up "you know I'm here right?". I realized that Tobias was down stairs. I walked down stairs and saw him. He was sitting perfectly on our not perfect sofa. I pulled him into a hug and pulled him up to my room. Caleb wiggled his eyebrows when he saw me and Tobias. I ignored him but I guess Tobias didn't because Caleb laughed. I sighed and pulled Tobias into my room. I guess his mom and dad (or just dad) left and I had to have a sleepover with him. Tonight is going to be awkward. 


	3. Chapter 3

Tobais looked weird in my imperfect room. He looked like a teen model in a little girl room. Maybe I should goto my room so we can talk. "Hai Toby" I chirp as I walk into the room, away from the bathroom. He looks at me like I'm crazy. Okay maybe I am because I am only wearing a towel going to get PJs."Just need PJs toby." I say teasing my little Toby. Wait did I call him that? Ow I must be crazy. I grab fuzzy black PJs and a baggy black top.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I just posted and got everything together so I will be making a new fanfic but this time it is going to be about….JAPAN! Yes I'm madly obsessed with japan now so if you see any words that you don't understand (except ARB) Then I will be translating it. OK well I think I'm done explaining so let's get on with this fan ficJJ

P.S. - I changed Tris a bit to be like me J

I look at Tobias and giggle. His face is red and his eyes turn a deep shade of blue. The reason why he is blushing is because I'm in my PJ's and my shirt hangs so low my ARB shows (You get to crack that word yourselfJ) and Toby just started blushing." You know what let's play a game" I say thinking like a 5 year old. He looks at me weirdly and says "Ok sure…But we have to play hide and seek". I'm totally regretting this now. All I wanted was to be flirty (NOT THAT KIND OK!) and now I'm gonna end up hiding for the whole night. "Ok but that's an Akachan (baby) game" I say sneering. Ok now I have taken it to far 'cuz Toby the meanie swung me over his shoulder and is now walking onto my balcony. No I'm gonna die and I haven't even gotten to be in prom yet! I'm gonna die without visiting japan! No I can't let this happen I-. Wait is Toby putting me down on a comfy chair? Is he also walking to another comfy chair? "W-where are we?" I ask him freighted by the way he sits calmly, like he is about to murder me. "I came to get my Pjs Trissy Poo Doo" he says in a baby voice. Ahhhh now I see what my punishment is. "Welllllll Toby Poo Doo I just wanted to let you know…..I'm hiding first" I say as I stand up from the comfy chair and pull my long hair up into a bun while I slip away into hiding. I hid in the easiest place ever actually and he never found me. Well it wasn't so easy because it is Toby's house and it's huge. Wait do I hear footsteps and…leather slapping something?


	5. Chapter 5

The corner comes into a clearing. Thoughts race my mind. What could it be? My thoughts swarm as i ponder. My breath hitches; Tobias is bloodied up on the floor. My heart speeds up. who did this? Why? My gasp echos of the room. I hear footsteps and I see a figure come into the clearing. I turn around and then I black out.

Hahahahahahah cliff hanger. Lol. Heres the new chapter yall begged for. Lolz bai.


End file.
